


The Best Worst Time

by draculard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Exchange Student Bakugou Katsuki, F/M, McGonagall is Hermione's best friend and you have to deal with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: It's Bakugou Katsuki's first year at a new school — Hogwarts! What new friends will he make along the way? What adventures will come his way?And will he finally find true love? WIP
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Hermione Granger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	The Best Worst Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0_0U_U0_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/gifts).



It was the first day of her fifth year when Hermione saw him. He was sitting at the Slytherin table already, wedged between Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle with an imperious look of anger on his face — it looked like he wasn’t listening to a word they said but was still about to explode from irritation at any moment. 

“Who is that?” Hermione whispered, nudging her best friend Young Minerva McGonagall in the ribs. Minerva swept her gaze over the Slytherin table and zeroed in on the new boy right away.

“That’s Bakugou Katsuki,” she said with quiet confidence. “He’s an exchange student from the Hero Academy in Japan.”

“An exchange student?” Hermione eyed the new boy with awe. “I didn’t know Hogwarts had an exchange program. Who’d we send over to take his place?”

“Harry Potter,” Minerva answered. “Didn’t you notice?”

Hermione glanced down the Gryffindor table and confirmed Harry wasn’t there. “I just assumed he was making another fashionably late entrance,” she said. “I thought maybe this year he’d ride in on a cursed-to-big-size Swedish Fish or something.”

“No,” said Minerva. “George Weasley already did that one in second year. At this point, pretty much the only thing Potter could do for attention was leave.”

That was fair, Hermione thought. She sneaked a quick glance at the new boy — Bakugou Katsuki. What a beautiful, powerful name! His fair hair fell over his forehead and stuck up at odd angles, messy but appealing all at once. 

It was a good trade, she decided. She’d take Bakugou over plain old Harry any day.


End file.
